bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Adroit Quentin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850557 |no = 8423 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 187 |animation_idle = 51 |animation_move = 51 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |normal_distribute = 2, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 80, 83, 86, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 107, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |bb_distribute = 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 8, 4, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 90, 93, 96, 102, 105, 108 |sbb2_distribute = 21, 22, 21, 12, 12, 12 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 120, 122, 124, 126, 128, 130 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 10, 10, 10, 8, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Sole heir to the oldest aristocratic family of the land, Quentin's endless appetite for knowledge was legendary. What took other children his age months to learn came easily to him, and his studies were practically indistinguishable from his play dates. Thanks to his keen mind, he had the resources to build his own personal horological workshop at a young age--a place where he spent his days away from the overly inquisitive and the ridiculously persistent. It was here that he met the griffin that would become his lifelong companion, and in his soul it found a wise man-to-be whose destiny was to bring peace to the troubled world. He preferred the company of his books and his leisurely crafting sessions, even as his family tried to match him with a fiancé to cement their alliances further. None, however, were a match for his analytical prowess--until a young girl and her raven wandered into his workshop. Despite his companion's misgivings, he spent the night chatting away with her on many topics familiar and obscure. It would soon be the start of a lifelong relationship that would go beyond friendship, and the news that they would both enter the world-famous Academy to further his education only made Quentin excited for the future. |summon = I'm sorry, but what is this? Summoning? That's quite fascinating! Quinn, can you hand me my notes? |fusion = I-I think we can improve on the power-to-resource fusion ratio...I just need to check my notes... |evolution = |hp_base = 5400 |atk_base = 2091 |def_base = 2360 |rec_base = 2079 |hp_lord = 7714 |atk_lord = 2987 |def_lord = 3371 |rec_lord = 2970 |hp_anima = 8606 |rec_anima = 2732 |atk_breaker = 3225 |def_breaker = 3133 |def_guardian = 3609 |rec_guardian = 2851 |def_oracle = 3252 |rec_oracle = 3327 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Analytical Genius |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, 100% boost to Def, Rec of Light types, probable normal attack on all foes, probable damage reduction to 1 & adds Def ignoring effect to attack |lsnote = 25% chance of AoE normal attack (-50% extra damage, 50% total) & 15% chance of taking 1 damage |bb = Precise Escapement |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, reduces foe's BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Light types for 3 turns & enormously boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% fill rate reduction, 110% parameter boost to Light types, 60% crit rate to Light types & 50% BB gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Accelerated Isochronism |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 6 combo powerful Light attack on single foe (partial HP drain), hugely boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Light types for 3 turns & enormously boost BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% Atk to Def/Rec, 110% parameter boost to Light types, 60% crit rate to Light types & fills 10 BC gradually |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Mainspring Crescendo |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Atk for 3 turns & greatly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk to Def/Rec, fills 100 BC gradually, 200% Atk to self & 120% Spark to self |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = A Timeless Hope |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters of Light types & greatly boosts BB/SBB activation rates for all allies |esnote = 10% activation rate |evointo = 850558 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50123 |evomats6 = 50123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 850034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon *Naudé’s Summon - Jun 27, 07:00 PST ~ Jul 09, 06:59 PST (2018) |notes = |addcat = Magical Beast Academy |addcatname = Quentin1 }}